warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
An Ed is Born
"An Ed is Born" is the 4th episode of Season 4 and the 81st episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy finds out that his brother still treats him like a baby after getting a package from him. Eddy decides to make a home movie of himself to show his brother how grown up he has become. Summary Eddy wants to prove his brother wrong that he’s not a baby by making a video of him being the coolest kid in the cul-de-sac. Plot The episode begins with Rolf sniffing along the sidewalk. After he goes right over Jonny, he tells him to be silent. After a while, he reaches Ed's bedroom where Ed along with a nagging Edd is teaching Rolf's chickens to swim. Just as Rolf is about to yell at them, he is knocked out the basement window by a huge package that was pushed down the stairs by Eddy. After Rolf takes his chickens back, Ed tells them "that concludes our lessons for today, ladies!" Eddy comes down and, in a good mood, tells them that it is a gift from his brother. Eddy tears the wooden box open only to find it full of baby stuff such as a pacifier, a diaper, and a rattle. Ed and Edd laugh at the diaper and pacifier, but Ed becomes fascinated by the rattle. After suggesting to make a movie by Ed, Eddy decides to make one showing how much he has grown up to his brother. Edd states they need a camera first, so Ed rummages through his dryer and gives him one claiming it is static free. Edd questions why he has a video camera in his dryer, but Ed responds with "What?" They start the movie in front of Eddy's garage. Eddy swings in, on a rope, and lands on a chair. Eddy, while sporting a lengthy piece of fake mustache hair, tells his brother that he is rich, grown up and he also owns Saturn and Pluto, but it goes downhill when Edd accidentally films Ed gluing money signs on garbage bags. Eddy repositions the camera saying not to film that. Edd apologizes saying Eddy being planet baron threw him off. Eddy's fake mustache then falls off and when he sees that this happened, he becomes distraught that this will not work before he covers up his face. He demands Edd to stop filming as he can't show his brother how cool he is when his friends keep messing things up. Before he finishes his sentence Ed arrives and shakes his head like the rattle which only makes Eddy more distraught. Next scene, Eddy and Ed are walking down the sidewalk where Eddy claims to his brother that while the Cul-de-Sac hasn't changed much since he remembered and left it, he is the mayor now. When he also claims that Kevin has now become the neighborhood dork and Kevin overhears this, he decides to get even by giving Eddy a bicycle wedgie by tying his underwear to the back of his bike and speeding off down the street. Eddy then tells his brother that Kevin collects underwear and gives it to the poor but then gets pulled away and as Kevin speeds off with Eddy stuck, he gets his underwear torn off and crashes to the ground. Ed and Edd rush off to make sure he is all right. After arriving where Eddy is, Ed says he deserves a shake for that before shaking the rattle while Eddy gets back on his feet. Eddy snatches the rattle out of Ed's hands, throws it to the ground, and tries to smash it, but he ends up falling off the rattle while it flies away off-screen. While Ed goes to retrieve the rattle, Edd sarcastically notes to Eddy if he was his brother he would be very impressed. Eddy glares at Edd. When Edd starts recording again, The Eds are in the playground. Eddy reminds his brother on how he used to own the playground before claiming that he owns it now. When Sarah and Jimmy come, Eddy says they have to pay to go on the swings. Edd then stops everyone for a brief moment, so he can get a close-up. When he gets to his position, he wants Jimmy to be closer to Sarah. Right after Jimmy gets closer to Sarah, she punches the camera out of Edd's hands. As Edd gets the camera back, Sarah yells at Ed to get Eddy and Edd out of the way. Eddy tells her it is no use pleading for mercy as Ed obeys only his supreme leader which Eddy claims is him. Ed then obeys what his sister said, drags Eddy away, and ties him around one of the beams of the swing-set. Eddy claims to his brother that Ed is showing Sarah what he will do to her if she doesn't go away. After getting Eddy stuck to the swing set, he puts Sarah and Jimmy on the swings and gives them both a push. Edd tells everyone to give a big smile for Eddy's brother. After that, Ed is playing with the camera while Edd and Eddy are thinking of some new ideas. Edd tries to tell Ed to be careful with it but stops himself knowing that the camera is Ed's. Ed swallows the camera and the inside of his stomach is shown. Edd fishes the camera out of Ed while nagging on what it could do to his digestive track. Ed says that he can't wait to see that part of the film, but Edd says, "Let's not and say we did, Ed." Eddy shouts, "Come on, come on! I got an impression to make here, remember?" The Eds then notice a humming Nazz doing her nails. Eddy claims that she is his girlfriend and goes over to her to give her the pleasure of his company, but he ends up getting karate kicked into a fire hydrant. Nazz notices Edd and questions whether they were filming a movie or not. Edd, overcome with nervousness, dispositions the camera downward and begins filming the ground. Ed repositions the camera so that it focuses back on Eddy. While Ed gets Eddy and dries him off by shaking him, Jonny and Plank steal the camera and begin fooling around with it. Eddy angrily pounces on Jonny and buries him, along with Plank, except for his head in a garden claiming he scares the birds away. With the camera back, Edd then gets a shot of Ed (dressed as Rolf). Eddy claims Rolf is his jet-setter, but he sees that it is really Ed in Rolf's clothes. He then snatches the rattle away and asks "Rolf" how did he become his jet setter while he throws the rattle away. It then hits the real Rolf, who then proceeds to angrily chase the Eds with a rake. They go to The Junkyard next for their movie. When Edd focuses on Ed and Eddy he tells them no backs to the camera as that is rude. Eddy tells him to just roll while putting on sunglasses. Eddy reminds his Big Bro about his old hangout, the Junkyard; and even mentions that the other kids are too chicken to come to the Junkyard now. Ed is then shown moving, while being scared, that something might attack him. Eddy then claims that proves otherwise. Ed is then shown bashing a car which Eddy claims is an old car he owns that is being fixed, but it is not ready yet. Eddy then shows off a central heating unit claiming it to be his latest invention, which he "builded", dubbing it as a hard-boiled egg boiler. Eddy then explains how it works while Edd shoots him at different angles. After finishing, Edd says he is creating dynamics and Eddy says to not get arty on him. When he opens the door to the boiler it shows the Kankers inside. When Edd points this out to Eddy, the Kankers ambush him and take Eddy for some smooching, but he is then rescued by Ed and Edd. The three then evacuate out of the junkyard with Eddy screaming for his life. The Kankers wave goodbye. All of this, including Eddy's humiliating retreat, is captured on camera. Back in Eddy's room, Eddy gives one last attempt to show his brother how cool he is. He has gathered up all the "kids" to his place for a party. He then proceeds to give everyone he sees his autograph (signing Kevin's hat and Jonny's shirt). Ed then appears with some Chunky Puffs saying to Eddy they're hungry again. Eddy angrily grabs him and says feed them somewhere else before throwing him away off-screen to feed the "kids". All seems to be going well until Rolf walks in, angry once again. Eddy promptly signs Rolf's face (thinking he was the prop Rolf), which only makes him furious. It is then revealed that the Eds have stolen Rolf's chickens again, and that the "kids" are actually cardboard knockoffs mounted to the chickens. After having his face vandalized and his chickens stolen a second time, Rolf proclaims that he must "unleash his rage now" and attacks the Eds, throwing Eddy onto his wall, breaking some of the prop kids, and chasing Ed. A chicken flies into Edd and the camera malfunctions and it is knocked from his hands and falls to the ground. It comes back online in time to film the scene. As Edd lies on the ground with Ed and Eddy under attack in the background by Rolf, and with the camera's battery life almost depleted, Edd mutters his final words to the camera: "I think your brother's got the picture, Eddy." and Eddy screams as the camera shuts down, ending the film. Cast Home Video releases Development Gallery Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy episodes Category:Television episodes